The New Girl
by pieceofcupcakes
Summary: There's a new girl in town, and Sam thinks she's super hot. Too bad his best friend Mike thinks so too.


**A/N: I know I've been abandoning all my stories for a while. I apologize. But in the mean time, enjoy this little one-shot I got :)**

* * *

><p>There's a new girl in town, and Sam thinks she's super hot. Too bad his best friend Mike thinks so too.<p>

"Hey, remember that new girl we met at the coffee shop last week?" The moment Mike says it, Sam's gut tells him that his secret little crush is in jeopardy. Naturally, Mike just has to continue with, "I went there yesterday and guess who have the phone number of the most desirable butt in the universe."

"You're gross," Sam says even though his mind goes straight to recall the perfect butt wrapped in brown pencil skirt he ogled at last week. Then he finishes processing the part where Mike also thinks that those butt are insanely attractive.

Shit, shit, shit.

"You-," Sam clears his throat. "You didn't tell me that you went to the coffee shop yesterday."

Mike looks at him strangely and Sam just hopes he has his nonchalant face on. "Well, you kind of ditched our lunchtime yesterday because of that urgent meeting. But I was already halfway to the restaurant and right around the block from the coffee shop, so I thought I might as well do something about that girl."

"And… since when are you into her again…?"

"Since last week, d'oh. I knew she'd be a great catch right away. She's gorgeous, she laughed at my jokes and oh, have I mentioned her butt because-."

Mike drones on and on about the awesome points of his new love interest and Sam quickly tunes out when all he can think of are _'I know, I notice that too. I notice that first, I-'_

Shit.

It's just that Sam and Mike have been friends since forever and they have this unspoken rule of 'bros before hoes'. Not that Quinn's a hoe. Quinn Fabray is an unbelievably attractive woman with the smile of an angel. She also owns the most charming voice that Sam overhears when the woman was ordering her hot chocolate in front of him. Those (and the butt) were more than enough reason for Sam to introduce himself before asking if he can join her on the couch while waiting for his friend (Mike). Sadly, after a short-lived conversation, said friend (Mike) decided to show up and the table for two became a table for three for yet another short-lived conversation. At least he managed to find out that Quinn had just moved into town for her new job at a design company and is eager to seek out new acquintances before Quinn's phone rang and she had to leave.

Granted, it was his fault not to stake a claim or something right after. But he thought it was too soon and he was too embarrassed to admit that is so attracted to this woman he only talked to for a total of ten minutes.

Besides, who knew that Mike would feel the same attraction after only five minutes and made his move before Sam?

"—I called her earlier and she told me she would be at the coffee shop on Friday, and…" Mike laughs, looking embarrassed. "Don't mock me, but I think I'm kind of getting cold feet, so…"

"So you want me to come with you?" Sam asks, unsure if he wants to go and watch them flirting. But not going means he's gonna miss the chance to see Quinn again. The butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he thinks of the latter tell him to man up and bear the possible flirting.

* * *

><p>He can't bear it.<p>

Mike discovers that Quinn reads Harry Potter and they have been leaving Sam out of the loop for half and hour now (okay, so maybe he did check his watch). All the while, he sips his espresso while trying to find a hole in the conversation where he can slip in and finding none. He resigns himself to discreetly imprint Quinn's facial features into his mind. Gorgeous hazel eyes. Bright smiles. Long blonde hair that looks soft to touch-

"Oh, hey, look," Mike suddenly exclaims and points at his empty mug. "I just ran out of drink. Better get a new one." Without waiting for a reply, he jumps up and makes his way to the counter.

Quinn shakes her head. "He drinks like a thirsty camel."

Sam laughs loudly and becomes conscious that he's trying too hard when Quinn shoots him an amused look. At least it isn't a 'if-you-are-high-I-am-out-of-here' look. "Sorry," Sam says. "People do say I get excited too easily sometimes."

"No worries." Quinn smiles with a hint of wonder on her face. "You've been quiet."

At least Quinn notices. "I barely read books," Sam shrugs, faking nonchalance although he's desperately hoping that the fact won't turn Quinn off. Not that he's hoping for Quinn to get turned on by him. Okay, that's just denial talking. "So, how have you been settling down in the city?"

"It's a great city so far," Quinn smiles shyly. "Although adjusting to work have been taking most of my time. You and Mike are among the few people I talk to more than once outside the office."

Sam would've cooed if Mike's name wasn't mentioned along with his. Which is actually good for him, because what kind of a grown man coos at another grown man?

As if on cue, Mike returns and soon enough he resumes his impenetrable Harry Potter talk with Quinn. Sam sinks into his seat and tears his sight off Quinn. And then he makes the mistake of glancing at Mike.

Damn it, Sam hasn't seen Mike like this for a long time. So happy, so content. With all the hints of a crush blooming into something deeper.

And what kind of a best friend Sam is, if he tries to ruin it all just because of his own little crush? Especially when they seem to be hitting it off right away while he quickly turns into the third wheel.

Okay, maybe it's not too late. It's not too late to forget Quinn. He can always find someone else and let Mike carry on. Neither Mike nor Quinn will find out about his pathetic feelings.

No big deal.

Or so he thought.

* * *

><p>The universe is working against him. Honestly, his vow to forget Quinn was sincere. He even avoided the coffee shop afterwards. But just a few days later, he runs into Quinn at a DVD rental store. There, under the 'ThrillerHorror' sign, Quinn stands, looking more and more like Sam's ideal type because that's exactly his favorite section. Does Quinn know that Mike pales at the sight of blood? Wait. He did not just degrade his best friend in front of said friend's crush. Albeit mentally.

"Hi, Sam!" Quinn waves at him and he lights up immediately. At least Sam doesn't have to feel too guilty about that because Quinn greets him first.

"H-hi. Surprised to see you here. Looking for early Halloween movies?"

"Isn't October a great month? You can watch horror movies everyday in the spirit of Halloween and no one will look at you as if you need help," Quinn grins sheepishly and Sam feels like slipping off a cliff which ravine is filled with 'Quinn feels'.

"And what are you planning to watch tonight?"

"I'm torn to rewatch '28 Days Later' or 'The Exorcism of Emily Rose', although I'm curious about this Japanese movie… I don't know if you've heard about it but it's called 'Noroi'—"

"Go for 'Noroi', especially if you like mockumentary movies. It gave me chills for days."

Quinn beams and Sam nearly melts on the spot. "Alright… But I will hold it against you if it turns out to be a flop," Quinn says playfully and picks up the DVD. "Hey, maybe we can do a movie night together. Sometime this week, perhaps…?"

And just like that, the tension changes.

Quinn looks at him, biting on her lower lip while Sam grows increasingly panicked. Did Quinn just ask him out? As in for a date? But friends do movie nights all the time so maybe he's just reading too much into it. Then again why does Quinn look so nervous if this is a friendly offer? Or is that just himself spotting things that aren't there?

Despite his inner disorientation, Sam replies, "Definitely. My place or yours?"

"Well, I… I don't know how to get around yet, so…" Damn, Quinn looks so adorable all bashful like that. "My place? This time I'll pick the movie and I assure you it won't be a bore."

"You'll text me the address?"

"Only if you give me your number…"

"Right, what's your number? I'll give you a ring—" Wait, wait, did that just happen? Did he just get himself a date with Quinn PLUS her phone number?

"Got it," Quinn smiles when she finishes saving Sam's number in her phone. "How does Wednesday sound?"

"Sounds great." By now, Sam can barely conceal his excitement. It's reflected in Quinn, because she looks even more bashful than before. "Perfect."

Perfect.

* * *

><p>"You're not gonna believe this!" Excited is an understatement of how Mike sounds over the phone on Wednesday morning. Sam is almost sure it has something to do with Quinn and he's not sure if he's looking forward to hear about it. But of course Mike doesn't know that. "She invited me to his place last night and long story short… we kissed!"<p>

Sam nearly drops his phone. He didn't, but he surely feels like his heart drops in exchange. "W-wait, wait, go back to the beginning. How did that happen?"

"Okay, okay. So a couple of days ago, we met again at the coffee shop and she suddenly brought up this new book she had and how she had wanted someone to review it together. Enter Mike, renowned reader and a fun companion-slash-date! Although she didn't say that it's a date at that time, so forgive me to keep it under wraps…"

"But you kissed."

"Exactly! Turns out it was really a date!" Mike shouts in enthusiasm. "And mind you, she was the one who kissed me first! I was just closing the book when—Dude, are you listening?"

Sam nods numbly, but realizes that Mike can't see him. "Yeah… Yeah, I'm listening."

"So when I turned around, her face was so close with mine! Honestly I freaked out, worrying that it was gonna be awkward but then she leaned in and kissed me! I took over from there, of course…"

Really.

Now what.

He doesn't have the slightest idea of how he's supposed to act later that night. Is tonight even still on? Quinn is practically dating his best friend already. It will be weird to spend time with another man, just the two of them…

Unless Quinn is planning on inviting her new boyfriend.

"Hey, sorry to cut you off, but," Sam takes a deep breath. "Do you have any plans tonight?"

"Huh? No… I have work to do anyway. Why?"

"Nothing, forget I asked. Go ahead and continue your story…"

Okay, that means Mike is still out of the picture from tonight's plan. It doesn't change the fact that they're dating already and there's only one conclusion he can draw from this sudden development.

Tonight's absolutely, definitely not a date.

"Anyway, I guess I'm ranting now, am I not?" Mike chuckles, sounding abashed. "I'm just so happy that things work out this fast, you know?"

"…You really like her, do you?"

Mike chuckles again, and Sam can almost see his face growing red. "Yeah." He sounds so sincere, so serious. "I do."

After Mike hangs up with him, Sam sends a text to Quinn asking about tonight. Quinn replies not a minute later with an 'of course it's still on, see you later'. Sam finds that he's far less excited to see Quinn's name in his inbox, more less to see her in person in a few hours.

* * *

><p><em>'What am I doing here?'<em> Sam wonders as he steals yet another glance at the woman sitting next to him on the couch.

Quinn's hair smells like apple. She's using a pillow to defend herself from the monsters in the movie but she never closes her eyes to avoid the scary scenes. Quinn shrieks at every jump-scare, even the fake ones, but then she laughs at herself for doing so. The apartment is small but warm and cozy, and Sam finds many things he adores in the room, from the stack of horror novels and comics to the pizza box Quinn ordered before he came ("I hope you like pizza," Quinn had said, and Sam had nodded eagerly).

So far Sam only finds one flaw in Quinn, and that is the fact that she's dating Sam's best friend.

"What's wrong?"

Sam blinks and finds a pair of big eyes staring up at him questioningly.

"Do you think the movie's bad?"

"What? No, no." Sam says frantically. "I think it's pretty fun."

"Really?"

Forcing out a smile, Sam looks at Quinn as convincingly as possible. "Believe me, you'll know if I hate a movie."

Quinn returns the smile with a nervous one. "You seem to be out of it today."

"Sorry, I just… have something on my mind?"

"Work?"

Sam hums noncommittally and Quinn sighs. "Well, obviously you're not planning on sharing and you don't look like you're enjoying yourself-"

"No! I'm having a good time today, really. Thank you. It's great to spend time with you and…" Sam halts, finding that he's already leaning far too close towards Quinn, their sides pressed together. Quinn doesn't seem to mind, though. In fact, unless Sam's eyes are playing tricks on him, he's pretty sure that Quinn is blushing. While looking at Sam's lips.

"…And?"

And Quinn is dating Mike.

"And I think I should go home now." Sam pulls away and stands up, clearing his throat as he does so. Quinn stutters an okay from behind him, sounding disappointed, but that can be Sam's ears taking its turn to play tricks on him.

He grabs his scarf and jacket, and manages to reach the door without looking at Quinn. Then the blonde woman takes hold of his hand and Sam turns despite every warning alarm ringing in his head.

Quinn looks hopeful, gorgeous, and everything Sam ever wants.

Sam has to get out of there soon or he will do something he will regret, so he turns the knob of the door and throws one last smile, "Good night…"

"Wait—"

All of a sudden, Sam finds a pair of lips being pressed against his. A short, chaste kiss that only feels like it's testing the water. Quinn slowly pulls back, her head lowered but Sam can still see the pretty blush and expectant eyes.

Sam is so mad for Quinn.

And he's so, so mad at her.

"What do you think you're doing?"

He can hardly recognize his own voice, cold and angry. Quinn seems as surprised, her face pales right away as she takes a step back.

"How could you do that?" Sam's voice begins to rise. "You can't do that!"

"I-I thought…"

"I know everything, okay?" It's almost like he's lashing out at both Quinn and himself. Because Sam already knows that this isn't right and still he went ahead with it, under the pretense that this can only be a 'friendly' night. He didn't even dare to point out that Quinn is dating Mike and drew the line from the very beginning.

He could've seen that kiss coming.

No, he saw it coming, didn't he?

"I thought it was alright and we can hang out as friends but it's not alright. It's not fucking alright."

Quinn's face reddens for an entirely different reason from earlier. Tonight's not supposed to happen. The kiss isn't supposed to happen. Still, even though he saw the kiss coming and did nothing to prevent it, Quinn remained the one who kissed him.

That means she's playing both him and Mike.

Sam recalls how happy Mike sounded because damn it, Quinn just kissed Mike last night too.

"We should stop this." He walks out of the door and looks back one last time. "And you should be ashamed of yourself."

* * *

><p>"Hey, what's the matter? You suddenly called me and you said that you have something to say…" Mike says as soon as he opens the door. Sam just storms past him into his apartment, pacing back and forth without saying anything while looking agitated. "…You're freaking me out, man."<p>

At last Sam stops in his tracks. He turns to Mike, opening and closing his mouth several times until he finally gathers enough guts to confess everything. Last night was a mess. He couldn't sleep. Guilt gnawed at him while anger consumed him. It was only this morning he decided that Mike deserves to know and that was when he called the man. "Mike, I'm sorry, but I'm in love with her too."

Mike frowns, then his eyes widens with understanding. "You… You're in love with her?"

Sam feels himself shrinking under Mike's disbelieving stare. "Yes. And I've been keeping it from you because I know I shouldn't feel that way. But I'm telling you this because I don't think it's fair to you since… Since she's been leading both of us on."

Now his friend turns cautious. "Careful, man," he warns.

"I would never lie to you. You know that," Sam replies desperately. "True, I haven't been entirely honest with you, but…" He still remembers it. How good it felt. How wrong it felt. "We kissed last night."

It's like the bomb has dropped onto Mike. He's left utterly speechless, unable to process the words that came out of his best friend's mouth. Sam can see that his heart is breaking... not unlike his own heart right now. "She invited me to her place for a movie night and…" Sam shrugs, one hand slicking his hair back helplessly. "I'm so sorry, man. I didn't plan on that to happen."

Mike doesn't say anything for a long time, looking lost and numb. Finally he sits down and buries his face on his palms. "This sucks."

"I know." Sam says softly. "I'm sorry. You told me you're dating but I still went ahead with the movie night—"

"It's not entirely your fault." Shaking his head, Mike looks up with a smile that doesn't quite reach his eyes. The smile soon disappears, though, because it's obviously not fooling anyone. "I can't believe it. She's so perfect… Maybe that's it. No one is that perfect."

"Just so you know, I put an end to it already." Sam takes a seat next to Mike. "And it's up to you, but…"

"There's no reason why I should stick with someone who cheated on me not a day after we started dating." For a moment he looks angry, but it passes and he returns into looking like a totally heartbroken man. "I just can't believe that Tina would do that to me… to us."

"I didn't think that Quinn is that type of person either, but—"

As if something clicks, they turn their head at each other and say at the same time, "Who?"

* * *

><p>Sam's running.<p>

He's running as fast as he can, feeling like the biggest idiot in the universe. How could he never think of mentioning Quinn's name even once? They could've— he could've sort out this misunderstanding from the very beginning. So there were _two _new girls in town. Him and Mike had been talking about entirely different women without even realizing it. How silly is that? How unbelievably stupid?

Yet at the same time, he can't be in higher spirits. Just ten minutes ago, he thought that it was the end of it, but now? Now, he might actually have a chance.

After checking Quinn's apartment and being told by the landlord that Quinn was out, he runs straight to the coffee shop. Luckily for him, he spots Quinn right outside the coffee shop. Unluckily, Quinn spots him too and instantly storms towards the opposite direction.

"Wait! Wait, Quinn!"

Quinn only runs faster, but she's no match for Sam's pace. The taller blonde catches up in no time and grabs her by the shoulder only to get hit square on the face by a thick book Quinn is holding. "Get away from me!"

"Quinn," Sam begs, ignoring the pulsing pain on his nose, "Quinn, please, I need to talk to you—"

"I don't," Quinn hisses venomously but Sam can see the hint of tears and shame in her eyes. He understands that Quinn is embarrassed and Sam is probably the last thing she wants to see. But he vows to make it up. He vows to make it right.

"I'm sorry. You're not gonna believe this but last night was a mistake—," Sam avoids another swing of the book towards his face and quickly corrects himself. "No, that's not what I meant. I can explain. Please, just let me explain."

Quinn struggles even more but Sam suddenly lets her go. He stares at Quinn pleadingly, raising both hands to show that Quinn is free to walk away if she really wants to. If he really doesn't want to see Sam ever again. Although Sam prays to every god that exists that it's not the case.

To his relief, Quinn stills, although the hostility remains imminent. "You have one minute."

Sam wastes no time to explain the whole misunderstanding and Quinn looks flabbergasted by the time Sam mentions that he thought Mike was into her.

"What? Mike likes Tina!"

Sam gapes. "How did you know that?"

"How did you not know that? Didn't you see the way he looked at her? He visited the coffee shop nearly every day and he even ordered at least three drinks every time he's there just so he could go the counter again!"

"Yeah, I know. I mean, I know _now _that Mike told me. I—," Sam flails awkwardly. "I was too busy looking at you."

Quinn snorts and turns away. "You can't distract me by saying those kinds of things. I'm still angry at you."

"Of course. I won't blame you. I'm the one at fault. But believe me, everything I've told you is the truth. You can ask Mike—"

"He's your friend. How do I know he's not just covering your ass?"

"You can't." Sam swallows. "I can only hope that you will believe him. And me. In my defense, Mike had always referred to Tina as 'she', under the belief that I will automatically know who's the 'new girl' he was talking about. Which is usually what happened. But this time I just couldn't remember that there's a new barista in the coffee shop when there's a new design company employee who just moved into town and completely took over my attention."

"You told me I should be ashamed of myself."

Sam sighs, the words he had thrown at Quinn weighing heavily inside her. "I'm an asshole. You can't see it but I'm mentally punishing myself."

"Good." Quinn mutters. "You're lucky that I like you very much."

Sam is about to sigh again, but then he realizes what Quinn just said. A smile begins to spread on his face. "You do?"

"You don't get to smile like that," Quinn scowls but Sam just can't stop smiling.

"I'm sorry. I can't help it." He takes a step forward and Quinn glances at him. "You like me?"

"I wouldn't kiss someone I don't like…" Quinn's voice turns a pitch higher when Sam takes another step, his hands wrapped around Quinn's waist. "Would you?"

"No, I wouldn't."

Quinn looks up and seemingly finds what she's looking for in Sam's eyes because then the most beautiful smile blooms on her face. "Good, or you should be ashamed of yourself."

"I am ashamed of myself." Sam leans in. "For refusing the kiss of someone I like very, very much last night."

"Yes, you should," Quinn whispers as she closes her eyes and lets Sam kiss her this time.

From inside the coffee shop, Mike is staring at them with a gaping mouth. Sam did tell him, but he hadn't really processed it until now. Next to him, Tina giggles, "I just knew your friend has the biggest crush on Quinn."

* * *

><p><strong>And... that's it, folks! How was it? It's just random and I know Halloween is a week ago but it didn't hurt, right? As for my other story, namely 'Answers', I'm currently working on it. Sorry for the delay, I just starting to work and it was pretty hectic. But I'll get back to you soon.<strong>

**In the mean time, leave me some reviews on this one. Tell me, whether you like it or not. I'll appreciate anything. And if you have any questions, you can ask me too. See you again (hopefully) soon :)**


End file.
